


First Time's Funny, Second Time's Silly, Third Time's......

by Hhhkel



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: Eddy嘗試了三次。梗源來自於真實Eddy FB貼文，裏頭三人的每一字每一句貼文發言都是真的。當然，其他一切皆我腦洞，與三次元真人無關。





	First Time's Funny, Second Time's Silly, Third Time's......

青春期，賀爾蒙滋養發芽的不只有令人心煩的青春痘，還有少年少女們交錯的心思。

Eddy也是如此，他不清楚最開始的時候，自己抱持的是什麼樣的想法，或許根本沒過腦，又或者是心底隱蔽的渴望冒出了頭，又或者是自我欺騙的一種試探——總而言之，他看見了一張惡俗無比的網路格言時心裏只覺得滿意極了，於是順理成章的複製，貼上，按下了發送。

濾鏡打好打滿，柔光柔邊，少女思春望花，“Still waiting for someone...perfect.”如此戲劇化的台詞啊，到底為什麼他快五十歲的阿姨會發在timeline上？不，阿姨好像英文不太行，不然真的替姨丈擔心了哈哈哈哈，獨自笑了半天有些不甘寂寞他第一個想到的就是跟Brett分享，why not？Brett總是能懂自己的笑點，而且總是他令自己笑到岔氣，一個搞怪能力比自己還勇猛的人，這次他也想要扳回一城——按下發送鍵之際，他意識到如果什麼都沒解釋，或許有那麼一點...那什麼什麼，歧異？但管他呢，一念之差，他還是飛快的戳了下去。

然後，明明該把握時間去練琴了，Eddy卻發現自己彷彿被沾黏在螢幕前，直直盯著也期待著...這有什麼好期待的？筆電帶著練一練到時候再查看就好啦，好吧，他告訴自己，這真是拖延偷懶最爛的藉口了。就算在心中悄悄罵著，他還是不為所動的守在螢幕前就是了。頹廢者傷不起。

好在Brett身為網癮少年，不出意料很快的回覆了：Naw—他說，簡短而精闢。

Naw.

Naw?  
No?  
好吧，這算被拒絕嗎哈哈，他想像網路的那頭，Brett表準的皺眉微笑，搖頭的時候腦袋還要像是遠離混亂一樣，尷尬又不失禮貌的向後一點，一臉大直男樣的困惑。  
腦海中生動的形象令他無聲笑了起來，Eddy卻後知後覺得發現自己並沒有惡作劇得逞的那麼開心，於是他想像自己插著腰，誇張女性化的指著Brett，How dare you!你怎麼能拒絕Edwina呢（他們才一起想出來的女角，就是那種——你知道——的女孩子），她這麼可愛——惡，有點不舒服，不過真可惜，Brett不在這裡，不然就能拿兩人一貫的小劇場一起噁心噁心他了。

這麼一想就好多了，雖然還是有一點悶悶的。Eddy甩了甩頭，離開了電腦前提起他的琴盒，不知道自己究竟在期待什麼。

 

——第二次按下發送鍵的時候，Eddy安靜了許多，個性也漸漸沈穩下來，他是Brett最好的聽眾，也是他最忠實的......什麼呢？  
很難想像一年能給人帶來多大的差異，可事實就是如此，如果可以，他有時想退回一年前一無所知的自己，但也就只有想想的能耐了。  
這次，依然是什麼解釋都沒有。  
指尖輕微顫抖，在Enter的上方懸了懸，才終於按下發送鍵。  
夜晚奪去了光芒，室內唯一來自螢幕的冷光讓Eddy的臉色看來比實際蒼白了許多，就像昨夜，昨夜——酒醉癱軟在那個人懷裡的女性身影是如此刺眼，還有一個一個數不清甩動時頭髮淺淡美妙的光澤香氣，Brett、而Brett是那一切的中心，又或者是他視線他世界的中心？Eddy醉得分不清了，舞蹈，Brett自信的彷彿永遠帶有無限衝勁的步伐，當然不屬於他，他只是個旁觀者，旁觀者，在一旁起鬨拍手、拍手、拍手直到手心刺痛的雙眼漲痛的容納不下那個抽籤挑戰毫無意義的親吻在眼前——

Brett彷彿意識到了什麼，抬起頭，於是他們視線在空中對撞。  
他看得出Brett的目光是如此短暫的清明而認真於是就算刺痛著發熱著，他也自虐一般的不肯移開。Eddy看見Brett緩慢而確實的對著自己，搖了搖頭。

他固執的不肯令自己藏在最深處的那個東西破碎。  
更新時每一條跳出的回應都令他心頭一跳，但哪個都不是，不是他正在等待的回應，同學朋友之間那些似是而非的調侃與玩笑逐漸令他焦躁，Eddy專注的守著，嘗試忽略那些彷彿映照著某些，夜間暗流湧動、思潮發散，不合時宜的想法的文字。

他神經質的盯著前方，直到一串毫無意義的字母刺眼的亮起。

Brett Yang: Hahahahahahhhah  
哈哈哈哈哈，某人像是亂敲一通鍵盤一般，輕率不負責任的回道，Eddy甚至不知道他回的是自己，還是那群彷彿群魔亂舞喔喔起鬨的同學們。  
哈哈？

……

也是。  
Brett說不定還在宿醉吧。  
不，或許活蹦亂跳，今天又跑出去浪了呢。  
哈哈。不好笑，不過反正他最擅長找藉口，替那個活該的某人，也替自己，所以...所以......  
他怎麼可以那麼殘忍？

Eddy矇著頭，在螢幕前趴了下來。

 

最後一次按下發送鍵，是個非常特別的經歷。  
彷彿變成一種執念一般，明明平時都安靜地沈睡著，不曾被記起，卻在某一時刻，如春日的驚雷一般忽地清醒，明明最開始只是小而荒謬的玩笑，此刻卻演變的一發不可收拾，非做不可， 像是交代，也像是一場過渡儀式，彷彿唯有透過它，才能認清內心一般的莊重。

再次坐在電腦前，Eddy預期著熟悉的不安席捲而來，卻發現呆了半晌依然...什麼都沒有？  
沒有焦慮沒有慌亂，也沒有必要去分清去迴避，於是他鬆開憋在胸口的那一口氣，輕聲地笑了，這次，是真的發自內心。

最後一次也是第一次，Eddy選擇了不再被動等待回應。  
“I’m glad I found you.”他驕傲的寫到，順暢的彷彿不需思考。

瀏覽著上方有的連自己都沒有印象的歷史評論，Eddy正感嘆著自己的memory problem實在不太行，是不是要開始學家裡長輩吃魚油魚肝油之類的，忽然之間他愣了一瞬，接著便踢著腳仰頭哈哈大笑了起來——

新評論：  
Toni Wei: Eww.

哎，他愛上的人，怎麼都這麼不坦率——嗯，可能是因為自己個性也曾是如此的緣故？物以類聚？說起來，要是當時能夠直面內心就好了。

不過，當然，現在也不遲，現在也不差。  
從今以後，Eddy閉上眼睛滿足的想道，從今以後，他終於能夠發自內心的祝福並祈願Brett的幸福，也能夠坦率地追逐、放開心胸認真的建構屬於自己的還有Toni的那份幸福。

彷彿是想到了未來的某種預想、某種令人期待的光景，Eddy溫柔的笑著，伸手關上了屏幕。

 

 

-


End file.
